


I dream of Wizard

by espark



Category: Spells Swords & Stealth - Drew Hayes
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark
Summary: There were two things Timuscor wanted more than anything else - to become a Paladin and to see Grumph naked. Will his dreams come true?





	I dream of Wizard

There were two things Timuscor wanted more than anything else - to become a Paladin and to see Grumph naked. Both seemed equally elusive, frustrating, and to require divine intervention. Grumph was intelligent, strong, and brutally attractive. Like most half-orcs, he was also incredibly hard to read and Timuscor’s strengths didn’t lie in insight or charisma. He could only guess if the journeyman wizard was even interested in men, or humans, or sex. Timuscor had tried to think of a way to approach Grumph in a subtle, low-risk way, and had come up with nothing.

Returning to his lodgings after visiting the religious district, Timuscor was surprised to find the object of his attraction sitting on his bed.

“Grumph?” Timuscor said, his voice tighter than usual. “Is there something wrong? Has Thistle called us to a meeting?”

The half-orc immediately sat up, his mage robes flowing smoothly into place. “There’s nothing wrong,” Grumph said, his deep voice filling the room and resonating into Timuscor’s bones. “I found something at the arcane library that may interest you.” 

It was more words that Grumph had ever directly spoken to Timuscor. Of course they had spoken to each other before, they’d travelled together for months, but their conversations were always part of a group discussion. They could go back and forth about the best way to approach a quest, or which route would be safest to a destination, but always with Thistle as a mediator. I didn’t help that neither of them was very talkative. Now, with Grumph here with him alone, Timuscor had a hard time figuring out what to say.

“Something that may interest me?” the knight echoed, mindlessly.

“It is a spell crystal that can restore lost memories. I tried it on myself earlier and saw myself with my mother in our old cottage,” Grumph said and held out a dusty blue crystal. It looked small and fragile in the half-orc’s large hand.

“Really?” Timuscor asked, dismissing thoughts of how Grumphs’s big hands would feel on his skin.

Timuscor was unsure about the crystal. He supposed he should be more concerned about how little he remembered from the past. Of course it was strange that he knew nothing of his parents or how he earned his knighthood, but it didn’t trouble him that much. He was, however, impressed that Grumph had thought of him.

Timuscor must have hesitated too long because Grumph stepped back and pocketed the crystal, “That’s alright. You don’t have to. Good night Timuscor.”

“No, wait!” He didn’t want to seem ungrateful and he certainly didn’t want to squander this opportunity to be alone with Grumph. “I do want to. I was just surprised, that’s all. I didn’t expect you, uh, or anyone, to be able to help me.”

If Grumph was upset or annoyed at him, Timuscor couldn’t tell. The half-orc just nodded and pulled the crystal back out of his pocket.

“Here.” Grumph held out the spell crystal. 

Timuscor took it, brushing his fingers along Grumph’s palm. The touch made his heart race. 

“Now what?” Timuscor asked.

“Relax and focus on the crystal.”

There was little chance Timuscor was going to relax with the man he lusted after so close. Nevertheless, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and thought about the pale blue rock in his hand.

Nothing happened.

After a minute, Timuscor opened one eye and peaked at Grumph. The half-orce was looking directly at him. Embarrassed, Timuscor looked at the floor and said, “Sorry. Maybe it only works for mages?”

Maybe it is just a trick of the lamp light, but Timuscor thought he saw a look of disappointment on Grumph’s face.

Timuscor tried to scrape together something noble to say. “Please, accept my heartfelt gratitude. It was noble of you to go out of your way to try and help me. I sincerely appreciate the effort, but I’ve come to terms with my limited memories. Here, you might as well take this back. Maybe it can help someone else.” Timuscor held out the crystal.

Grumph reached out, but instead of taking the object back, the mage took hold of Timuscor’s hand, forcing his fingers to curl back around the spell crystal.

Grumph looked directly at him again and this time Timuscor could not tear his eyes away. “Try again. This time, with my help,” the mage said.

Timuscor could barely breath. He felt Grumph’s hand around his own, the warmth of Grumph’s fingers pressed into the back of his hand. Even if nothing else happened, Timuscor would be glad just to have the imposing man’s hand wrapped around his own.

“Now concentrate. Go inside yourself and the crystal.” Grumph said.

Then the room faded and Timuscor was in a dark forest. _The crystal must have worked!_

Timuscor saw himself walking a trail through some oaks. He walked alone, wearing his armor, his sword at his side, his shield at his back. He thought he recognized the forest, something about the red oak trees and the slope of the land. Yes, he had been here before, but something was not quite right. Why would he look as he does now, if this was a memory from long ago?

The experience was strange, like he was watching himself from above. Although he couldn’t see anything but the scene unfurling below him, Timuscor could feel Grumph’s presence, raw and powerful, still close, right next to him.

Off in the distance, Timuscor heard the howl of a wolf, joined a moment later by a chorus of the pack. They were coming.

All of a sudden, Timuscor realized what was going on and why it seemed familiar, but recent too. This was not a memory, but a dream, a recurring dream. A dream he would rather not share. 

He tried to pull back, to cut himself off from reliving this scene, but nothing changed. The magic held him, his awareness fixed. 

He knew what was coming next, and sure enough, a pack of snarling dire wolves came charging through the trees. Timuscor watched himself slash one wolf with his sword and push another away with his shield, but as soon as he cut one down, impossibly, a new enemy leapt up to take its place. Then the pack leader appeared, a red-eyed, raving beast, more dangerous than anything Timuscor had faced so far.

Dread crept up Timuscor’s spine. He had to stop this. If Grumph was seeing what Timuscor was seeing, the half-orc might never forgive him. He tried to reach out to Grumph, to communicate that this was not a memory, but a mistake. Timuscor could feel Grumph by his side; his stoic presence was unmistakable. Timuscor wanted to shout at Grumph, to make this dreamland disappear, but his mental pleas had no effect.

_Gods please, don’t let his dream continue as it always does. Please, let it end some other way._

But Timuscor’s fears became realized as a familiar half-orc in mage’s robes appeared from nowhere. In his dream, Grumph was magnificent, with such a stern, confident stance, Timuscor half expected the the wolves to flee from intimidation. The pack leader, flanked by a dozen more wolves, let out a low, threatening grow. Grumph turned to dream Timuscor, nodded slowly (How that simple yet intense gesture took his breath away every time), then together, they fought.

It was a glorious, raging battle. Grumph’s magic rained down, spilling hot light from the trees, burning the wolves alive. More and more beasts came and dream Timuscor’s strength was fading. In reality, there was no way this many wolves could live in one forest, but this was a dream. Timuscor watched himself twirl, slicing through several of the monsters, but then he spied the lead wolf, crouching down low, getting ready to pounce. The huge wolf lunged forward, massive jaws aimed right at Grumph’s throat. Timuscor spun back and threw his shield up, just in time to intercept the attack. With the last of his strength, dream Timuscor plunged his sword into the massive beast’s chest and the battle ended.

Timuscor was starting to get desperate. This dream scene could NOT go any further. He would be absolutely mortified. He could tell real Grumph was still with him, observing at his side. Once again, Timuscor tried to pull away, to halt this vision before things got really bad. _Wake up. Wake up. Wake up_. he told himself, but nothing changed.

In the dream, Grumph turned to Timuscor, “You saved my life. I owe you a blood debt.” The half-orc’s deep voice rumbled through the forest. 

Of course this was nonsense. Rogues spoke of blood debts, not wizards. But this was a dream, after all, and dreams didn’t need to make sense.

Dream Timuscor said, “It was my honor to fight by your side, an honor and a pleasure. There is no debt between us.”

In the forest, Grumph took a step closer to Timuscor, looking him in the eye. “You have only to name your wish.” 

Timuscor cringed inwardly, holding his breath, but dream Timuscor held Grumph’s gaze. After what seemed like an eternity, dream Timuscor said, “I want to taste you.”

_Oh no. Gods no._

Grumph gave that slow, sultry nod again and flung his mages robes open to reveal his impressive, and completely naked, body. Grumph had a broad chest covered with wiry black hair that trailed down his hard stomach, and lead to a proud erection. Dream Timuscor knelt in front of the half-orc and appreciated his reward for a moment. Grumph’s cock was thick and intimidating, but dream Timuscor seemed eager to swallow it down. Timuscor watched himself bob back and forth in front of Grumph’s crotch, and felt his real body respond with pleasure. He couldn’t help it; this was _his_ fantasy after all. 

Then the dream changed. The oak forest disappeared. The sky darkened. Dream Timuscor and Grumph were now at the foot of a snow capped mountain. They were near some stone pillars, decorated with elaborate geometric designs. His dream had never done this before, but then again, dreams didn’t make anysense.

Grumph yanked on dream Timuscor’s hair, forcing him to come off, and growled, “I want to finish inside you. Get on your hands and knees.”

Dream Timuscor obeyed. No longer wearing his armor, Timuscor dropped his trousers and got down on all fours, presenting a smooth white ass to Grumph. The half-orc spoke some words Timuscor didn’t understand and pointed out, with two fingers. Dream Timuscor moaned, “Yes, fill me up with your magic.”

This was new. Timuscor had nearly forgot about being embarrassed, he was so drawn to the action. It looked like Grumph was magically preparing dream Timuscor’s asshole. Amazing. He felt his own, very real, erection strain at the thought of it.

Grumph’s voice was even lower than usually when he asked, “Are you ready for me?”

Dream Timuscor pleaded, “Yes, I want to feel your thick cock deep in my body. I want you to pound me so hard, my heart and soul will scream for release. I want you to take me to a place, so good, that the Gods will be jealous.”

Timuscor was impressed. That speech was hot. He didn’t really sound like that, did he?

Then Grumph knelt down and carefully put his girth inside dream Timuscor’s waiting ass. Slowly, the half-orc began to move, his massive hands on Timuscor’s hips, pumping him. Timuscor noticed a strange thing start to happen. With every stroke, the ground seemed to drop away, or rather, the lovers seemed to rise into the air. At first, it was just and inch or so, but after a few minutes, the couple had risen up, nearly to the level of the snowy peak. Grumph continued to pound into dream Timuscor and the rhythm seemed to fuel their ascension, lifting them up into the sky. 

With a gesture, Grumph spun dream Timuscor around, still locked together, cock in ass, allowing them to see each other.

Grumph said, “I want to see you shoot your wad into the stars.”

Dream Timuscor moaned with pleasure and said, “Stroke me, please.”

“I can do better than that,” Grumph answered. He stuck out his tongue and began to lick the empty air. 

Dream Timuscor shuddered beneath him and whispered, “Gods, yes. Lick me.”

This was incredible. Timuscor felt like he might come in his pants he was so aroused.

A moment later, dream Timuscor bucked in the middle of the open sky. A rope of thick cum sprayed into the air and hung suspended. Instead falling to the mountain below, the liquid began to shimmer and rise. Then Grumph’s climax took him too and he rocked and pressed against dream Timuscor’s hips. As their bodies slowly floated back to the ground, Timuscor thought he saw a spray of new stars light up the night sky.

Then, the snow covered mountain and the starry sky disappeared and Timuscor was once again in his small room in the Hall of Adventures. Grumph still held his hand around the rough crystal.

Timuscor was breathing hard, like he’d been running up stairs, and his erection strained uncomfortably against his trousers. He immediately took his hand back and pushed himself away, afraid of the half-orc’s reaction to his embarrassing dream. 

Would Grumph hate him? Pity him? Throw a fireball at him?

“That was ... unexpected,” real Grumph said.

“So, you saw all of that?” Timuscor asked, searching Grumph’s face but having no clue what the half-orc was thinking.

Grumph nodded and Timuscor wanted to melt into the floor. 

Words tumbled out of Timuscor, “Please, forgive me Grumph. I hold you in the highest regard and I would never … I mean … I would never want to offend you and I … I apologize and Gods, I feel like such a fool.”

Grumph said, his tone flat, “No. It is not your fault. I forced the magic and something went awry. It is I who should apologize to you.”

Timuscor felt a little better. At least Grumph wasn’t going to turn him into a pile of ash. Timuscor let out a breath tried to explain, “It was just one of my dreams, a bunch of nonsense really. But it has no place in our adventures, I promise you. If you can forgive a young man’s fantasies, I’m sure we can continue on with the party and our quests, as we were. We can forget this whole thing ever happened.”

“Your dream?” Grumph asked.

“Yes,” Timuscor could feel the heat in his cheeks but he barreled ahead, “I must admit I’ve had that particular one often. The fight in the beginning varies. Sometimes the battle starts with nixies, or goblins, but it’s usually wolves. The end was different though.” Timuscor said, remembering the magical embellishments and shivering in pleasure.

An awkward silence settled over the room and Timuscor decided he’d better give Grumph some space, just in case the wizard’s forgiving mood changed. Timuscor stood and started for the door. Maybe he could find a bit a privacy to take care of his throbbing erection. “I’ll just go now.” 

He consoled himself that this wasn’t the end of the world. Who knows, he might still become a paladin one day.

“Wait,” Grumph said, “How much of that did you recognize from your dream?”

Feeling more like a fool than ever, Timuscor said, “Well, like I said, the wolves and the forrest, and everything, uh, in the forest, really all of it up until the mountain with some kind of shrine.”

“The Temple of Hebspar,” Grumph said, “That part was from my dream.”

Timuscor froze. Did Grumph say _his_ dream? 

Timuscor looked at Grumph, wide eyed. His brain was trying to catch up with what Grumph had just said.

When Grumph’s face pulled into a toothy grin, Timuscor finally understood. 

Timuscor took a deep breath and asked, “Can you really do those sorts of things, with magic?” 

Grumph walked over to Timuscor, cupped his face with a strong hand, and asked “Want to find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else know of other fanfic for the Spells, Swords & Stealth series? I couldn't find any. Please leave me a note in the comments if you know of any. Thanks.


End file.
